


BTS: House of Cards (Pt.2 Gang Au)

by bangtan_only



Series: BTS GANG/MAFIA TRILOGY [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, BTS Mafia AU, Bangtan fanfic, Bts gang au, Bts mafia, Jimin angst, Multi, Namjoon angst, bts fanfic, suga angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtan_only/pseuds/bangtan_only
Summary: On the scale of 1 to 10. How unfortunate can you be?But if you have someone to go home to.Would you stay even if it breaks you?The crime life wasn’t made for me.





	1. Prologue: House of Cards

Let me ask you a question.

On the scale of 1 to 10.

How unfortunate can you be?

The crime life wasn’t made for me.

You had nothing since you were born. Heck. You don’t even know who your parents was. You were barely able to walk when you were sold off. All you knew was the fear, the humiliation of being at the beck and call of your so called masters. If you were disobedient, you are in for it. Your childhood in BIGHIT was nothing but a nightmare. Safe for the fact that you knew Jimin in the toughest of times which you were glad for. But then all good moments must come to an end.

Now that you have finally fought your way up the food chain. You are never going let what you have earned go down to the drain. Not in this life time.  
You have someone to protect. That’s final.   
A promise is a promise.

“We are going to get out of this alive. Together.”

“No matter how long it takes.”

“Stay strong for me.”

-

BTS was one of the strongest crime syndicate in Seoul. With Namjoon as the current head, and the deadly 7 they aim to be the strongest, with a goal in mind to take down their number one rival, BIGHIT. Which was ironically Jimin’s personal goal too.

 

Not that BTS was starting trouble. But BIGHIT had been climbing all over their heads since two weeks ago. To make matters worst, Namjoon’s little brother was captured just two hours ago. This was the last straw for Namjoon and BTS. You can mess with Namjoon but definitely not the people he care about.

BTS Mansion

“Any news?” Suga asked Namjoon who was pacing with a phone in his hand.

“No. All they left was his anklet in a box with a ransom letter.” Namjoon replied, frustrated.

“Definitely them then i guess?” Jin guessed.

“Seems like what those rats always do.” J-hope chimed in.

“But we don’t have evidence and according to the underground law, we cannot do anything.” Jimin answered.

“I don’t think at this time Namjoon cares about that.” Taehyung added.

“How are we going to deal with this?” Jungkook questioned.

“I am sure they aren’t going to kill him quite yet until they get what they want. We shall deal with this in a civilized manner until my brother is save and they would have wish they hadn’t done so.”

Foolishly.

We are all trying to protect someone.

Protecting our House of Cards.


	2. Chapter 1: Little Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Sorry there’s no appearance of BTS yet. >< Feedback is welcome.
> 
> -J.L

BIGHIT office

Your boss or rather more specifically mafia boss, had just return to the office recking of alcohol with a skimpily dress, drunken woman by his side.

“Wait here sweetie. I have some work to do.” Your boss shamelessly French kiss the woman right then and there in which you can’t help but roll your eyes at the scene. You were waiting for him since 10a.m. in the morning. Frustrated and tired, you would have bash him out if he wasn’t your boss. This wasn’t the first time he forgot your appointment with him. He pushed himself of the woman and tried to straighten his ruffled white collared tee with vivid lipstick stains. You cannot wait to get out of here.

“Hey. (Y/N). How’s is all the nightclub going ? Any troubles?” He asked once he was done.

“Not for this month. The monthly report have everything stated here.” You placed the report on his table, before you can get out of there, he called out.

“And. Have you thought out the plan yet ?”

“Not yet.”

“So when are you going to get it done ? I am so excited for this. I didn’t keep you here to be a waste of resources. I can get anyone to replace you anytime.”  
Your boss threw you a disgusted look.

“If you want an idiot to take over me, then go ahead and replace me for all i care. If you want a quality plan then be patient. Good plans don’t come falling from the sky.” You replied, irritated.

“Feisty aren’t you, (Y/n). I like that. Fine. I will give you time.” Before continuing.

“Oh. Before i forget, i have instructed Sejin to kidnap Namjoon’s dear brother and before i go too far with him, get the plan ready.”

“You what ?! That was not in my plan. At all. That’s not abiding to the rules. And my rules.” You tried to protest.

“Shut up and do as i say. Did you forget about your sister? ” your boss smirked at you, knowing you well enough.

“That’s better. He’s at the warehouse. Go ahead.”

You walked out of the office, frustrated with everything. Planning was your forte. That’s the reason they kept you there in the first place. But. Hurting other’s family and love ones was never in the equation. Because you never wanted the same thing to happen to you. That’s what you believe. Anyways.

You got into your black, mini cooper, shutting the door with enough strength that make the entire car vibrate. Not a fitting car for the trade you were in. But you like how the small area create a sense of coziness, comfort and maybe a little security. All the things you wanted but can never have. You start the engine and drove to the warehouse you were so familiar with. Was it even a good thing that you now immune to it ?

Warehouse in outskirts of Seoul

You got out of the car, locked it and double check the gun on the underside of your brown jacket. The men at the door immediately nodded their head and opened the metal door once you stood in front of them. Nothing has change really, it’s the same old dusty warehouse, bringing a whiff of metallic smell, the only difference was you are no longer the one being controlled, you are now controlling. Not that you like what you are doing but it’s better if it wasn’t you. You walked towards the place where you know they would keep the newcomers. Without warning you pushed opened the door with a bang. Everyone’s attention was immediately on you.

“Oooh. If it isn't (Y/n).” Sejin laughed.

“He’s all yours now. See ya sweetie.” Sejin waved his hand, signalling his subordinate to follow him out of the room.

You waited for them to filed out of the room, before locking the door, and examine the poor boy in front of you. He was no more than 8 years old you assume. Looking up at you timidly. You tried to keep your distance in case you scare the already horrified boy in front of you.

“If it makes you feel better. I promise i am not going to hurt you.” You spoke to him softly.

“Really? Hyung said you are bad people.” He look up to you unconvinced. He was quite strong for a 8 year old. You were impressed.

“I won’t say i am a good person but believe me.” You showed your pinky finger. He slowly reached out his pinky finger that was set in his lap.

“You promise?” He ask cautiously

“Yeah. You don’t know how much a pinky promise is worth to me.” You replied.

“So. What’s your name?” You asked.

“Kim NamJae.” He answered you. Before continuing, “you?”

“(Y/N)”

“Hey brat. Did they hurt you anywhere?” You asked, genuinely concern.

“No. Not yet. They threaten me though. But i don’t know what hyung does.” He replied looking down.

“I am guessing you know what he roughly does now ?” You threaded on your words carefully.

“Yes. Hyung did some bad things and these bad guys want to use me to hurt hyung. Right ?” He looked into your eyes innocently, tears welling up.

“Brat. Your hyung would want you to stay strong.” You answered, trying to calm him down.

“(Y/n)-noo-na. Thank you.” He smiled brightly.

“I will help you. As much as i can.”

You sure as hell didn’t cared about Namjoon but his relationship with his little brother had vividly reminded you of yours with your older sister. What length did Namjoon have to go to protect his little brother from what he does. And you decided that you weren’t letting any siblings get split apart. You know the pain.  
The awful pain.

“Stay safe because you are what’s keeping me alive.”


	3. Chapter 2: Forgotten Cards

GLAM ( One of Seoul’s hottest clubs)

You parked your car in your usual parking lot before walking towards GLAM. You see the sea of bodies right front at the entrance. You rolled your eyes. You never understood why people would spend hours and hundreds of dollars to get themselves inside and get wasted or whatever. As you walk up the endless queue, you saw a man with bright orange hair, too striking, too familiar but the darkness of the night prevents you from recognising him which you decided it wasn’t important either.

People were complaining that the queue wasn’t moving, fidgeting about, complaining about VIPs having the very valuable VIP pass granting them to enter. But then again, money makes the world go round. So, it’s either you are absolutely rich or ridiculously poor.

You were immediately let in when the bouncer sees you. Everyone was glaring at you but you could feel someone staring intently at you until you disappear into the club. You don’t sense a threat, just pure discomfort. You head towards the room with a sign that states “staff only” which have obviously seen better days. You make a mental note to upgrade this.  
Just when you thought you could make a coffee to keep you awake, a sharp knock was on the door.

“Madam! Madam!” Accompanied by more hurried knocks. You open the door and glared at your innocent subordinate.

“You could have open the door on your own you know ?” You scoffed.

“Sorry Madam! But we have urgent issues!” Bogum informed.

Bogum was put in charge of the bar after your previous bartender decided to get himself landed in the hospital. And today was his first day of work. He was pretty much a nice kid. Shouldn’t be working under such conditions but after his persistence and his very absolute bartender skills, you decided to accept his application. Under the condition that you and the club won’t be held responsible if anything happens to him. After all, you have warned him and he should know that these places are dangerous in the first place.

“What ?” You answered, unfazed. Probably the same old problem. You have seen a fair share of conflicts that it doesn’t even cause you to panic.

“A-a fighting have broke out! The bar-the bar is ruined.” Bogum informed.

“And ? Get the bouncers there.” You replied calmly.

“They demand to see the in-charge.” Bogum looked worried.

“Hmm? Okay. Do your work at the second floor bar.” You instructed.

You walked out of the staff room and put on a stern facade. You immediately see people gathering around the bar, making a circle. You can see your bouncer and the man trying to negotiate.

“Thanks. I will take over from here.” You put your hand on the bouncer’s shoulder.

“Get the the cleaners too.” You added.

“Hey everybody, nothing to see here. Drinks are on the house for tonight. Collect it at the second and third floor bar. Enjoy your night at The GLAM!” You dismissed, with everyone’s drunken cheering. The masses is placated. Now you have to deal with the scowling man in front of you.

“Sir, how may i help you?” You asked, plastering a smile on.

“I have lost my limited edition Rolex in YOUR club, isn’t it your duty to help me retrieved it ?! You staff here did not so their duty! And even fought with me!”

“Look!” He pointed to his split lips.

“I demand a medical fee.”

“Sir, lost of item is not under our judiciary. However, if your item is found, we will contact you. So please leave your contact number behind.” You explained, placing a pen and paper on the counter behind.

“As for your medical f-”

“Oh shut up woman! Do you know who am i ? I can buy over your club and get you kick out of here.”

“I demand a compensation!” The man fumed.

“Sir. Truly, i don’t know who you are.”

“But a word of advice. You are messing with the wrong place. Go con elsewhere, if you are lucky enough, you might succeed.” You smirked.

“You ass-”

“Now, if you can, the door is right there.” You pointed to the glass door.

“Lead him out.” You instructed the bouncer.

If you weren’t having a great day before, you definitely have a terrible day now. You felt nauseating, the changing lights, the crowd, the noise, you should have been immune to such influence, but heaven thought it was a good idea to play with you.

A distinct laugh and a clapped was heard directly behind you. You immediately turned back, standing in front of you was no other than, Park Jimin.

“Long time no see. (Y/n).” He smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: 2 Chapters in a week for BTS 4th Anniversary! A promise that this will get better and BTS will appear for more than 5 secs in the future chapters. And yes. Feed backs are welcome and i will do a college au once i am done with lies and do check that out too. 
> 
> BTS & ARMY!
> 
> -J.L


	4. Chapter 3: Unflipped memories

Standing in front of you was the very Park Jimin.  
The familiar scent and stark orange hair.

“You did a good job out there.” He laughed.

“Thanks. What are you doing here?” You questioned, skeptical of his intentions.

“This isn’t where you should be.” You hushed.

“I need to talk to you.” Jimin answered, his smile faded, putting on a serious face.

“What for ? Not here okay. Not now.” You answered, worried.

“The usual place. (Y/n). The usual time.” He informed, confidently as if he knew you would go. He turned around and left.

You stare hard at the door. You knew he wanted to talk to you about his leader’s brother. But as much as you don’t want to get involved in this mess, you promised Namjae and your relationship with Jimin didn’t allow you reject.

“I’ll go.” You sighed, to no one in particular.

-

Jimin entered the mansion to see Hoseok and Taehyung on the couch, popcorn in hand, laughing their ass off. Hoseok turned around, followed by Taehyung

“Hey. How did it go ?” Hoseok asked.

“Yeah. We will meet her.” Jimin replied.

“Good!“ Taehyung exclaimed.

"I will go tell Namjoon.” Jimin informed before going to the top floor to talk to Namjoon.

He reach the needlessly big wooden double door and knocked thrice.

“Come in.”

“Hey. I assumed it when well?" Namjoon asked.

"Yeah. Tomorrow 3.00a.m. I’ll bring you all there.” Jimin answered.

“Hyung.” Jimin called out.

“Hmm ?” Namjoon hummed.

“You are not going to hurt her right ? ” Jimin asked.

“If she cooperates.”

“If she don’t?”

“We’ll see.”

“Promise me, you won’t hurt her or the deal is off.”

“What is she to you. Jimin.”

“Someone i own my life to.” Jimin looked Namjoon in the eye.

“Fine. Interesting but i respect you and your choice. Just try your best and get her help.” Namjoon smiled lightly.

“Thank you hyung.” Jimin replied. In which Namjoon laughed, “ I should thank you instead.”

Seoul outskirts

You arrived slightly earlier than the designated time. Probably because you miss this place. You miss the time that is spend here. The familiar night sky, the familiar scent of the trickling river. But as much as you hope for, time does not rewind. The cruelty of reality hits you.

You lean against the railing, looking out, feeling the breeze against your skin. You close your eyes reminiscing your childhood. It wasn’t the best childhood one could have but at least this was always your place of comfort, solace. The only place that held the purpose of living. You scoffed at yourself, “I am getting more sentimental than i am suppose to.” You spend your time waiting thinking until a voice cuts your thoughts.

“Hey. (Y/N)” Jimin called out, accompanied by footsteps. Many footsteps. You broke our promise again Jimin. But then it didn’t matter. Not anymore.

You turned around and come face to face with 6 members of the deadly 7. All clad in black leather jacket, very obviously trying to blend into the night.

“So. What do you all want ?” You replied, cutting to the chase.

The man with white hair that is vividly contrasted to the colour of the night spoke. Whom you know as the leader of BTS, Kim Namjoon.

“Render us your help. I will give you anything you want but in return you help us get back my brother.”

“It’s a definite benefit for you.” He added.

“And if i don’t?”

"you will regret it.“ The quiet man spoke up, voice low, living up to the name of Min yoongi.

"Really ? I would love to help Namjae. But the help i can give is limited.”

“You are the third-in-command!"The man with yellow tinted sunglasses, whom you assumed is Taehyung shouted. Who wears sunglasses in the dark but that’s not your concern now.

"Isn’t that just a title. Just for show.” You stated flatly, hoping to convinced yourself.

“You should know this better then anyone.” you added, looking at their faces.

“Woman. What will you do to help us?” Yoongi stepped forward, in which Jimin stopped him, “Hyung. I will handle this.”

“(Y/n). I know you are stuck in the middle. But you changed. The (Y/n ) i know would help without a second thought.”

You almost scoffed, “ If i didn’t change, i would be dead by now.” 

Jimin remained silent, knowing full well this was inevitable. Kindness was weakness. And weakness meant certain death. At least in the world they live in.   
The uncomfortable silence lingered in the air. You finally decided to break this suffocating quietness, “I can only guarantee that he will keep his life. My subordinates and i would not lay a finger on him. This much, i am capable of and would honour it.”

“(Y/-” Jimin was cut off by you, “As long as he is under my care, he will do fine. But if anything happens and he isn’t under by care anymore. I cannot promise you anything.”

You walked right up to Namjoon and pulled out your handphone, “I will keep you posted.”

In which he smirked, “Sure.” He seemed to notice and have a grasped of how to convince you over to his side, or rather to help him.

“Thank you. (Y/n). Again.” Jimin look at you straight in the eyes. The eyes that once gave you hope and comfort had morphed into something cold, yet warm can be detected behind the steel eyes, that’s if, you knew him well enough.

After all, old habits die hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: So there you go, dramatic appearance of BTS. Hope you guys would like the fanfic and feedbacks are welcomed. Remember to support my upcoming bts college au too. 
> 
> -J.L


	5. Chapter 4: Game On

The next few days were, what you call normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just the same routine as usual, but with the additional visit to Namjae. However, whenever Namjae ask you when he would be released, you did not have the answer for him.

-  
You had an addition to your team however, he seems promising yet you have your suspicions about him. Jackson Wang. Never heard of him in the underground, no criminal records, unable to get his background check since he was from Hong Kong. But then again, the country was infamous for having such activities. Definitely have a glib tongue and extensive network. A promising member, at least until you find out his motives, he would be a crucial subordinate.

“Madam!” Jackson called out, when he saw you stepping into the private room in GLAM, “Here to report. Before i start my duties, do you have anything to instruct me?” he winks.

“Not yet. You will learn the basic operations from him. He will show you the ropes.” you signal to the man guarding the entrance of the club, before walking off to do your job.

-  
BTS Dining room

“Namjoon. How ? did (y/n) contact you yet?” Jin asked, stuffing more lettuce into his mouth.

“Hmm. Not yet.” He answered, looking up from his plate.

“You trust her enough?” J-hope added.

“It’s not like you to stay put and do nothing. Joon.” Yoongi stared at Namjoon, hoping to find an answer through his expression.

“Yeah. Hyung. You are planning something aren’t you.” Taehyung added. Jimin immediately put his utensils down and look at Namjoon, keen to hear what he has to say.

“I will tell you guys once i have it all planned out. It’s at a starting stage now.” Namjoon smirked.

“oh! and Jimin, meet me in the office after dinner.”

In which Jimin was absolutely curious yet skeptical and just nodded his head.

-  
Namjoon’s office

“Jimin. Tell me all you know about (Y/n).” Namjoon asked without so much as to looking up from his paperwork.

“Reason?”

“I have a plan.” Namjoon answered.

“That won’t hurt (y/n) but rather help her. If that’s what you are worried about.” Jin who was seated quietly at the brown couch in the corner of the room spoke up.

“Honestly. I only know about her childhood. But even so. It’s just superficial stuff.” Jimin sighed, thinking back to the times you two had survive through together.

“Like me. She was sold to the organisation or rather BIGHIT when she Could barely talk. Reason being, her father was in a huge debt.”

“ And her sister and brother were sold too. Which i did not pry further.” Jimin added.

“She have siblings? Do you know where are they?” Namjoon questioned, in which jimin shook his head, orange hair swayed against his movement.

“She absolutely hated BIGHIT so i was really surprise she did not try to leave after all these years.”

“That’s news.” Jin peek up from the papers he was reading.

“It’s my fault. That’s she’s there and i am here.” He ran his fingers through the hair, horrendous memories flashed through his mind for the umpteen times.

“ Is that why you are so protective of her ?” Namjoon smirked at the younger man.

“Yes.” Jimin answered, face sterned and voice serious.

“ I would like (Y/n) to join forces with us. What do you think?” Namjoon raise his pen to his plump lips. Shocked by Namjoon’s suggestion Jimin just stood still for a whole second.

“How?” He finally got his senses back.

“With you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I wanted to release a longer chapter but my examinations are here. ):
> 
> Feedbacks are welcome! And a promise for longer chapters in the future.
> 
> -J.L


	6. Chapter 5: Opening Cards

Jimin couldn’t grasp the idea in his head. Is this plan really and truly good for you? Or is Namjoon just making him agree to this ? He would never forgive himself if you get you into another trouble. Never. He was impatiently waiting for your update on Namjae so he could finally contact you. Maybe he was anxious about Namjae but just maybe he was eagar to get in touch with you again. After all those plain horrible days you spend with him, you were his support and he was yours. And he is gonna make it up to you. For what he has done. 

-

A loud banging of the door shook you out of your reverie. Before you can even speak up, the door open with a swing, you were sure there would be marks on the door handle on the wall given the intensity of the swing. And you were definitely pissed. 

In walk in the last person you wanted to see in your life. Sejin. He hated you because you could be a potential threat to him but you hated him because he was useless except the fact that his flattery was on a whole other level, mainly the reason why your ass head boss put him in that position. Well neither was better than the other anyway. 

"What the fxxk do you want?” you groaned, hoping that he could be gone as soon as possible. 

“Oh darling (Y/n). Why do you hate me.” He laughed, in which you make sure to punch him in the face one day. With a chair. 

“Out with whatever you want to say and get out.” you replied. 

“Why the haste? But oh well, from next week onwards, Namjae will be under my care.” 

“What. Why?” 

“I don’t know? Boss orders. But you know, nothing good happens to our hostages once they are under my watch. And i wonder why is that?” He smirked, settling on your couch, making himself confortable. 

“Is our third-in-command not doing her job ?” He added. His tone irritates the hell out of you. 

“A little warning there, love. Even an idiot can see you are getting attached to the boy. A little too much.” He laughed. 

"Well i have done what i came for. So watch your back.“ He gets up from his seat and left your room. 

You getting attached to Namjae ? Yeah. Just maybe it was a little over the top. You didn’t allow any harm to come to him. Not even a little. 

"No tying him up, No interrogation and definitely no hitting him. You got that?” You ordered your men that guard him, in which they nodded but eyeing you skeptically. 

You were lenient with hostages but never until this extent. Maybe he was just a child, maybe it was your promise to Namjoon and gang. Yet, just maybe he reminds you of your younger self, maybe you wished that someone was nice to you when you were practically in hell. Even the slightest bit of kindness was enough. 

You hang out in Namjae room almost every other day. As days past, come and go, you almost treated him like your younger brother. He was smart for his age, puts up a tough front and was just innocent. You missed having truthful conversation that would not put your life in danger, you missed the times you can smile genuinely and not seem weak. Probably that’s why you got attached to him. Occasionally, you brought him his favourite ice cream, allow him to play games on your spare laptop, hoping boredom wouldn’t get to him. Yet, he was such a caring young brother, always asking for his brother, wonder if his brother was overly worried for him. You would assure him but, deep down you know what it’s like to have a fear of losing your love’s one and you would protect them. Even if it cost you your life. You are sure Namjoon feel the same for his brother, after all he tried to keep him away from his shady dealings as long as possible. 

You shook out of your thoughts and decided to finally contact Namjoon. You quickly flipped to your contact you saved as K. You didn’t want anyone in your gang to realise you have their biggest rival gang leader number in your phone and yes. Have your head. So you never contacted him. But now. It’s important so decided to throw caution to the wind. 

-

Namjoon phone vibrated against his desk. Annoyed by the sudden sound, He placed his pen down and glanced at his notifications. 

Unknown: I need a word with you. Don’t worry, he is alright. 

Unknown: Oh. (Y/n) here. 

Namjoon relaxed after knowing that his brother is doing okay. So why did you contact him out of the blue ? But even better, he is finally able to execute his plan. To get you over. He quickly type back a message. 

K: The usual place and time? 

Unknown: Sure. 

Texting over the phone would be a more efficient method however, with today’s modern technology, anything and everything is traceable. To avoid inviting trouble in the future you decided that face to face was a more viable option. Little did you know how the little meeting would change your life. For the better or worst. 

Thinking about how you would break the news to Namjoon, you run your fingers through the hair for the umpteen times, glad your hair was still intact after all the pressure you were under. Once Namjae is out of your care, he is more or less dead. Sejin and friends were notorious for their cruel methods, men, women and children alike. But who are you to care? really. 

Because here you are slipping a little too deep.

For your own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I was unable to update last week so i will update twice this week! 
> 
> -J.L


	7. Chapter 6: Deal breaker

Great. It’s was raining or rather a downpour when you got there. You pulled your caramel brown coat tightly around your body. Hoping to feel a little warmer. If only Namjoon could get himself here earlier.

That thought just left you when sharp clearing of voice was hear behind you. You turn a around and gestured towards the old oak tree beside Namjoon and his orange hair companion.

“So. I have a bad news to tell you guys.“You spoke, immediately seeing darkness cloud over the both men.

"As of now. Namjae is alright. But.” you paused.

“But?” Namjoon raise his eyebrows, skeptical. As if on time, the lightning and thunder intensity.

“Next week, Namjae would be transferred to under Sejin’s care.” you eyed both of their reaction. They both knew what that means. After all, bighit and sejin was infamous for their way with hostages. To say the least, the underground was more than informed.

“If you get what i am trying to say. You are on your on now.” you continued, uncomfortable with the speech you have spoken. Was it pity ? You don’t know.

“I’ll give you anything. As long as you continue to help us.” Namjoon replied.

“It’s really out of my ability. I am sorry.” you felt the need to apologised. You shouldn’t have given them hope.

“Besides. Nothing you give me would worth over life. My advice is to get Namjae out when we transfer him from mine warehouse to sejin’s. It’s the easiest way.” you suggested.

“If it put Namjae under any risk. It is out of the question.” Namjoon glared at your suggestion.

“I will get Sejin’s less trusted men to transport Namjae and i will tell you guys their route and time of departure. That’s the most i can do.” you sighed.

“(Y/n). You definitely can do more than that.” Jimin who remained silent all the time spoke up, looking deep into your eyes, and catching the unease and guilt in you. You were always like this. Guilty wash over you when you couldn’t help someone you actually could. He knew enough about you. Childhood years spend with you were sufficient for him to read you like a book and vice versa.

“I just know you can.” he added, softer, hesitation in his voice, not wanting to sound forceful.

“ The last time i am saying this. I adore Namjae a lot. Really. His a sweet kid. So. This is really the best i can do. Without risking my cover.” you answered, as much as you regretted what came out of your mouth. It was too late.

“What if you risk it all?” Namjoon questioned, raising his eyebrows.

“What makes you think i will risk it?” You retorted.

“Because you are a nice person. You did risk it.” Jimin cut in.

“For me.” He added, looking down, as if the ground was interesting.

“And. Just what did i get from it ?” You scoffed. The atmosphere was tense and each one of you remained silent. You flashback to that one fine day. The day Jimin left your side. Promising to get back to you. And that faithful day didn’t arrive. As long as you waited for it. It didn’t arrived.

But if the moment repeat. You are certain you would do it all again. For your seemingly soulmate. For Jimin. You would risk it for Namjae. But there’s someone more important and close to your heart you need to protect. Your lifeline. Your beloved sister.

“Sorry.” You break the deafening silence.

“I wish luck in getting Namjae back. Really.” You added, before quickly turning away from them.

“Wait!” Namjoon shouted out, seeming to calm for the situation he was facing.

“I have a deal for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: So two chapters in a week. But this is a little shorter than usual. ):
> 
> Feedback are welcome!
> 
> -J.L


	8. Chapter 7: Us

“Your sister.” 

You stopped walking and whipped your head towards Namjoon. You eyed him suspiciously. What the hell was he implying. He got your attention now. 

“What if i help her and you help me? Sounds like a good deal now isn’t it?” he continued, gauging your reaction. 

“What do you exactly know?” You asked. 

“Nothing that you don’t know. With a bit of money, you will be surprise what others can do.” Namjoon answered. 

He was right. Money indeed makes the world go round. But this was confidential information that only the top brass in Bighit knew. Just who is helping Namjoon ? Scratch that. You have more important things to do now. This was a once in a lifetime chance. For you to save your sister. It’s too difficult a task for yourself alone but with BTS, is it possible. No. It is definitely possible. But everything comes with a risk. 

“It’s a deal.” 

One should take the current when it serves or lose it's ventures. It’s set in stone and you are planning to go all in. Nothing more or less. 

\- 

I stood there thinking, what the hell was Namjoon talking about with (Y/n). Did he find out information and left me out of it ? I almost forgot she had a brother and a sister. She seldom spoke of them even when we were little. All i knew was her brother was sold off when she was young. Only thing is that she and her sister were sold to bighit but her brother was sold to another organisation. What does her sister got to do with this ? I scan her for any reaction. To provide clue to what was happening but to no avail. My question could only be save for later. 

-

Awhile later, while i was spacing out. (Y/n) left. I watched her back slowly fade into the darkness before asking Namjoon. 

“What was that about ?” 

“Hmm. I will tell you boys all together. Come let’s get back first.” Namjoon signal to his car. 

-

J-Hope and Taehyung were playing Xbox 360 with Yoongi lying on the leather L-shaped couch next to them. The moment Namjoon opened the door to their house their attention directly falls on their leader and Jimin. 

“Hey. What did she have to say ?” Yoongi groaned, sitting himself up. 

“Is Namjae fine?” Taehyung asked. 

“For now yes. We’ll have a meeting in 10 and i will tell you all about it.” Namjoon informed before disappearing into his in-house office. 

The boys turned to Jimin in which the poor boy shrugged his shoulders, expressing the fact that he knew nothing too. 

The boys were all ready by 5 mins and were sitting in their respective seats. Namjoon strutted into the room holding piles of various coloured files. He placed them down on the table and begin the meeting. The boys adjusted themselves on their seats, listening intently to what Namjoom got to say. 

“We are going to take down Bighit.” The boys widen their eyes. Bighit had been their rival since day 1. 

“And get Namjae out of the god forsaken place.” 

“And (Y/n) will be helping us along the way.” Jimin shifted his gaze to look at Namjoon. 

“But in return, we will help her.” The room was silent after Namjoon declaration before Suga decided to speak up. 

“How?” 

“We are going to get Namjae and (Y/n)’s sister out of the hands of Bighit.” Namjoon looked over each of the boys. 

“Are we all on the same page ? Is there any objections ?” He questioned further, after all BTS was a democratic organisation. 

“Okay. We are all set the-” Namjoon paused when Jimin raise his hands. 

“What did you exactly say to (Y/n )?” Jimin questioned. 

“Your feelings are affecting your actions Jimin.” Namjoon sighed. 

“It’s not that. I told you i own her one.” Jimin retorted. 

“Jimin. It’s a good idea. Really.” Jin cut into the conversation. 

“There’s no better way to take down Bighit.” Jungkook added, grabbing Jimin arms. 

“Jimin-ah. Isn’t it always your goal to bring Bighit down ?” Taehyung pushed Jimin shoulders directing back to sit down. 

“It’s just-” 

“Jimin. She’s not gonna be hurt. That much i can promise.” Namjoon finally spoke. 

“I myself have taken a liking towards her and i believe that she would be a valuable asset to BTS." 

"You would agree. Isn’t it Jimin ?”

Jimin remained silent

“You are always a reasonable man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: A little short and a little too much dialogue. I am getting tired of my horrible writing skills so feedbacks are welcome! 
> 
> -J.L


	9. Chapter 8: Insecure

You were dead tired when your alarm rang for the hundredth time. Today was your day off. Never had you thought that those who work in the shadows would have a break. Well. We do. However. Even during time off, one should be careful of their lurking enemies because you never knew when karma decided to hit you back.

Your off day was however quite different from other mafia members. For as long as you lived, your off days were what you would consider a blessing which other normal humans would never appreciate. It’s until you lose it that people will start appreciating what they had. You took a shower and throw on a oversize stripe long sleeve shirt and a black ripped jeans with your Nike sports shoes. You let your long, raven wavy hair cascade down your shoulders. You monitor yourself in the mirror before grabbing your handheld brick-brown leather bag in your right hand and grabbing your keys off the table, heading out.

Your drive was peaceful and quiet as you put on random music from various radio station. Once you arrived at your destination, you hopped out of your car and head towards the warehouse where Bighit kept all the women. The gatekeeper who recognised you called out.

“Looking good (Y/n)-ah. I see. Here for your sister again.” He smirked before unlocking the door to your sister’s room.

Thank you was all you say before giving your sister a big hug. She sat on the bed, smiling weakly at you. Your heart would break every time you see her in this state, how you hope you could get used to it. No matter how hard you tried, you still failed.

“(Y/n)-ah. I missed you.” She spoke, trying to get herself out of the bed. You ran to her side to help her up.

“Sis. I miss you too. A lot.“ You replied, bittersweet smile hanging at your lips.

-

Since young, you and Jimin has known each other through Bighit. It wasn’t the best place to get a friend yet you both work hard and trained together, just aiming to get out of this hellhole. You and Jimin quickly became the most outstanding children being put through much more than the others just so you guys could be a valuable assets to the mafia. Jimin was known for his ability to trick others and obviously his excellent skills in fighting. You on the other hand were what you would call, jack-of-all trades and master in planning. You don’t know how yet you are able to see through human intentions and emotions which your agree was scary at times and able to spot any single loopholes. The ability to mitigate such problems also came in handy in this world. You sometimes wonder if it was a blessing or a curse from heaven.

Jimin and you were took out of the team and trained elsewhere from the others, making you not able to see or talk to your sister. Your sister however, was not born for this kind of lifestyle and became test for drugs which land her in a sickly state over the years. You swore that you would get her and yourself out of this mess one day. You thought over your conversation with Namjoon earlier, finally that day is near, at least that’s what you hope.

Sorry for not fulfilling this promise earlier.

-

Your day spent with your sister quickly came to the end as the sun fades away. You always like darkness but not now. You had to send her back to the warehouse.

It’s okay right ?

She would be fine soon.

"I’ll get you out of there real soon okay! Just wait for me.” whispered to her, passing to her the shopping bags from earlier with her favourite snacks and a few clothings for her to change into.

“I am waiting!” She smile faintly. You stayed in her room for a little longer until the clock strike 12 and you have to go.

The door opened exactly when it reach 12. You were so close to cursing the person out.

“(Y/n)-ssi. You have to leave.” The guard man spoke.

“I got it so stop repeating this every week.” You glared at him, packed your stuff and gave your sister a tight hug before leaving the room. All the time sending death glare towards the guard.

-

An unknown caller id was displayed on your screen. you contemplate if you should pick up this phone call. Not being able to tolerate the ringing, you decided to pick it up.

“Hello?”

“Hey. (Y/n). It’s me.” your eyes widen at his voice.

“Jimin. What do you want and how in the world did you get my number?”

“I have my ways. But that aside.”

“I want to talk with you. Nothing to do with Bighit or BTS it’s just personal stuff.”

“I don’t have any personal stuff to speak of, Jimin. My life revolve around the mafia and nothing else. You should know that well enough. Personal issues would only hinder ourselves.” You replied, slightly cold.

“If you still have a bit of regard for our friendship then I’ll see you at the usual place.” Jimin paused, before he added.

“If not, I know your answer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I would be pausing this ff due to lack of readership for this story (I may continue this in the future.)
> 
> A really big thank you to those who have supported this ff. I really appreciate it. 
> 
> But, don’t worry and do check out my other upcoming ffs!
> 
> Many Loves,
> 
> -J.L

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Hey hmm, i don’t know what i should call you guys so readers? This is a short prologue/preview for my new Gang au or pt.2 of my gang au trilogy. Hope you guys would like and support it!
> 
> & To clarify: This is a new gang/mafia au story and has no link to pt.1 of my gang/mafia au trilogy, save me.


End file.
